


Breadcrumbs

by Sharah



Series: Werewolf Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mates, Oneshot, Werewolf, Werewolf!Draco, draco - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, kinda lame, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: Draco was practically Hansel, dropping breadcrumbs of knowledge for his mate.





	Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame sorry.

Hermione rolled over to her side on their king size bed to face Draco and cleared her throat to catch his attention. His eyes fluttered open with annoyance and a sigh escaped his lips, “Why are you still awake?”

She ignored his question and hit him with her own, “I know this is a rather odd question, but it’s been eating me alive.”

“Hermione Granger, dying to know answers? Well color me surprised, who would have known”, Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

She kicked his leg from under the covers, “Prat, I’m being serious. It’s been nagging my brain since we’ve been together. I will certainly perish if it doesn’t get answered in the next five minutes.”

Draco repositioned his body on the mattress and lifted his head with the palm of his hand, “Fine, fine. Ask away, love.”

Hermione chewed on her lip a bit then looked him in the eyes curiously, “What do I smell like to you, Draco.”

Silence hung around them and for a moment Hermione regretted asking. He wasn’t the most open about the lycanthropy or the effects of it on their relationship. At times he would randomly tell her about his wolf or what it wants, but most of her information came from the books in the Malfoy library. But no book could describe something so intimate, and it was killing her that she didn’t know the answer. 

Finally, his cold hand ran along her side and stopped barely above her bum, “There’s not a way to describe it, if I’m honest. It’s every sweet smelling candy and every addicting scent about you. The mint shampoo, the old pages of a book smell, the strawberry sugar quills, the worn leather scent of your journal, and vanilla icing,” he paused throwing a playful glare at his female counterpart when he saw her worry filled expression turn into a mischievous smile, “Quit looking at me like that, Hermione. You asked the question, I’m simply answering.”

“I know, I just wasn’t expecting an answer, much less a sappy one. You’re turning soft,” she said with a raise of an eyebrow. Her own hand laid across his chest just below his shoulder. 

His sharp features turned hard, “I’m not turning soft, Hermione, if anything I’m the opposite at the moment. Do you want me to continue or are you satisfied?”

Surprised that not only it was severely complex, but that this was a rare moment where he was willing to divulge in such details. She couldn’t help but feel the bubbles of excitement beginning as she itched to know it all, “There’s more?”

Draco not only could see the colors around her change from purple to green, but could smell the parchment in the air. She was becoming eager and exhilarated for this piece of knowledge, and frankly it was a bit arousing. The truth was, he didn’t really mind if she knew all his secrets. He didn’t mind if she knew all the little tricks between mates or the things that drove werewolves crazy, in the best way. It was just more fun to drop a few breadcrumbs here and there and watch the frenzy in her eyes and the smell of arousal form like a cloud. 

“Well yes, theres many scents wrapped in one that make your scent so unique and mouth watering. It changes too, you know.”

Another drop of a breadcrumb. 

“How so?”, Hermione said while her foot trailed down his calf. 

"I can’t give away all of my secrets in one night , but I will say while certain emotions are present the scent changes.”

“Does it really change? Or does your wolf just become more sensitive and perceptive to scents it wants to smell during those times to clue itself in on its mates emotions? That makes more sense that my scent changing.”

“That’s a compelling theory, would you like to test it?”

“How will I know what the conclusion is, truly? There’s no real way to test it it’s all based on your own sensitivity, and that’s highly bias. There’s no way for me to know if what you say is actually accurate. I need to create a charm or something to visualize things through your eyes, would you consent to that?”

“No, Hermione. You do not have my consent to make a charm to see what I see”.

“Draco, how else am I suppose to test it?”

“You don’t need a damn charm, Hermione,” I’m practically Hansel at this point he thought, “Now please, the only word I want coming out of your mouth is my name”, Draco said while shifting their position so that he was on top. 

With him being in this position he had open access to her neck, and he left warm kisses across the mark. His left hand was placed near her hand, careful to not be on her hair. His right was following the slopes of her body. His feathering touch had Hermione squirming, both in anticipation and mild reluctance. As much as she enjoyed their extracurricular activities, her mind was stuck on the implication that she didn’t need a charm. 

“What do you mea-, oh”.

“What did I say?”, Draco whispered his breath hot on her ear, before connecting their lips. Their hungry kisses fogged their minds and nearly had Hermione forgetting about their conversation.

“Can we rea- oh my Draco", Hermione was stopped mid thought as Draco's fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. 

One

Two

Then suddenly it didn't matter if they could communicate in more ways then one. She tucked her questions away and let him continue his journey through her body.


End file.
